


Oblivious

by stydiaworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Lydia, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiaworld/pseuds/stydiaworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its friday night and the pack have decided to go bowling, Lydia, being the only one not coupled up, isn't particularly having the best night despite Kira's best efforts. The whole night gets a lot worse when oblivious little Liam makes a comment about a certain chemosignal coming from Lydia, known too well to Scott as jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday- at school

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first time i have ever written anything and i have no idea what it is going to turn out like but i am going to try my best and put a lot of effort into it.
> 
> Its set after season 5 but Stiles and Malia are still together.

It's friday morning and Lydia is tired and bored and just wants this day to be over already. She's searching through her locker for her biology book for next period, which thank god happens to be the last period of the day, when she hears someone shout her name from across the hall.

"Lydia!" a loud and cheery voice that she could recognise anywhere says from behind her.

Grabbing her biology book and shutting her locker she turns around with a wide smile on her face

"Hey Kira" she says, genuinely excited to see her, as she hasn't seen any of her friends all day as they haven't been in any of her lessons and she didn't get a chance to see them at all at lunch because she decided that she needed to spend her lunchtime in the library catching up on her studying because if there is one thing that Lydia Martin will not allow, it would be getting anything less than an A in any of her subjects.

"Hey, so we were all talking at lunch- oh yeah where were you at lunch by the way?" Kira says with a concerned look on her face

"library" she says, knowing she doesn't need to explain further

"ahh, okay. so anyway as i was saying, we were all talking at lunch and we realised that none of us see each other that much anymore, outside of school of course. so we have all decided that tonight" she pauses thinking she was building excitement "we're all going bowling!"

"who's we?" Lydia says with a very unsatisfied look on her face

"You, Me, Scott, Stiles, Malia, Liam and Hayden" she says while grinning, Lydia can tell how excited Kira is about them all spending time together, but spending the night watching stiles being all cute with Malia when she wants it to be her doesn't sound like Lydia's idea of a fun friday night, not to mention the fact that all of them are in relationships except her. she was about to come up with some lame excuse as to why she couldn't go before Kira spoke again "-and don't even try to come up with some lame excuse as to why you can't come because you're coming"

Lydia can't help but smile at her friend because she knows her so well. Lydia and Kira started getting close a few months ago, and although at first things were a little awkward they actually became really good friends and they started spending a lot of time together like going to the mall on saturdays, and Kira coming round to her house like almost every day after school. She loves spending time with her, its nice to have someone to confide in as she hadn't really had that for a while after Allison died and although they will never be as close as her and Allison were, she loves spending time with her.

Kira looks at her with a sympathetic look knowing exactly what she's thinking "Look I know that you think you're going to be alone all night because everyone is in relationships but I promise I won't leave you, okay? it'll be such a good night! you can't tell me you're not excited for us to all spend time together again like we used to do"

Part of her knows Kira is right, she does want to spend time with them all again but not so much sitting there and watching while they all make out and whisper in each others ears (especially not Stiles and Malia) but she gives in anyway with a very exaggerated sigh and a smile on her face "Fineeee, i'll come" Kira squeals and Lydia can't help but laugh "- but on one condition" worry crosses Kira's face and she looks at her with a curious look.

"You're buying me whatever food i want"

Kira lets out a loud laugh "I accept the conditions" she says with a proud look on her face, which causes a wide grin to spread across Lydia's face

"Okay i'm coming to yours after school so that we can get dressed together" Kira says as she begins walking off to class

Lydia heads off to her own class shouting an "Okay!" down the corridor at Kira

All through biology Lydia couldn't help but think that it's not going to be how it used to be though because so much has changed since then. Lydia can't even remember the last time her and stiles spent time together outside of school, in fact they barely even speak in school. Her and stiles used to be so close and it hurts her so much to see him spending all of his time with Malia nowadays and barely even acknowledging Lydia's existence. They still talk but not how they used to, she misses their banter and constant bickering that drove each other and everyone around them crazy, she misses the way he would always notice when she's in a bad mood and he'd find a way to cheer her up and make her laugh no matter what. She misses the looks they would share knowing exactly what the other one is thinking.  
She misses him.

'Tonight is going to be awful' she thinks to herself before throwing her head into her hands and letting out a loud groan causing a few strange looks her way.


	2. Friday night- Bowling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is the first time I have ever written anything so it's not the best.  
> I'm not sure whether I want to continue this or not

After school, Lydia waited for Kira where she usually waited for her to come out. Kira came out about 5 minutes later apologising for taking ages as she had to go and get something from her locker. They drove to Lydia's house telling each other about everything that had happened today and catching each other up on all the gossip that they had heard, Kira spent a considerable amount of time talking about a girl in the year below that had been giving Scott the eye at lunch and telling Lydia off for not being there to give the girl dirty looks with her.

When they got back to Lydia's they grabbed some food and drinks from the kitchen and headed up to Lydia's room to start getting dressed. Kira plugged her phone into the speaker and started to dance around the room whilst Lydia dug through her wardrobe trying to find a reasonable outfit to wear to bowling. Not being able to decide between two outfits, she tried them both on and asked Kira which one she preferred and decided to go with a high waisted dark red skirt, a white crop top with some brown boots and a thin denim flannel. Once dressed she sat down next Kira to do her makeup and they both sang along to the music playing from the speaker.

Unaware of how long they had been singing and dancing around Lydia's room, Kira picked up her phone to change the song and noticed a text from Scott

**where are you? you were supposed to meet us 10 minutes ago**

Confused, she looks at the clock on her phone. "Oh my god, Lydia, we're late! we need to go!" Lydia turns to look at her clock, shrieks grabs all of her stuff and starts running out of her room to her car.

 

* * *

 

When they finally got there, they jumped out of Lydia's car, hysterically laughing at themselves and how late they were, and ran inside. They walk over to their friends to be greeted by six very unhappy and bored faces.

"Heeey guys, sorry we're late. We got a bit uh... distracted" Kira says trying her best to sound apologetic but finding this too amusing.

Scott, being the sweet little puppy he is, can't hold his smile in when he watches the girls break into fits of laughter in front of him.

"It's fine, we've already got the game set up. it was my turn to go first but I wanted to wait for you before we started" he says looking at Kira with a sweet and innocent smile making Kira blush.

Lydia turns her attention to stiles who is sat with his arm around malia. They do their usual, he checks her out, she checks him out, they smile at each other and turn away. As simple as this encounter may seem it sends Lydia's heart flying through her chest and makes her want to curl up into a ball and die. She sit's down next to Kira and watches Scott take his go. of course, he scores a strike on the first go. She remembers the time that she went bowling with Allison, Scott and Jackson and she can't help but think about how much has changed since then. She looks around at all of her friends and smiles because as much as she misses Allison at least she still has them.

Next is stiles, he jumps up from his seat walks over and grabs a ball that is definitely too heavy for him. He throws the ball in the most spastic way possible and to everyone's amusement the ball rolls straight into the gutter. he turns around and Liam just bursts into laughter and next thing you know they're all sat there howling with laughter and she thinks Scott even has tears in his eyes.

"shut up!" he says like a toddler having a strop. He walks back to his chair in shame and throws his arm back around malia.

They all take their go's one by one, Scott helps Kira on her go, Liam helps Hayden, no one helps Lydia but she still scores a strike anyway because she's just badass like that. When it's Malia's turn to go she stands up and looks at stiles who smiles and gives her a thumbs up as if to reassure her, she scores a strike and watching stiles stand up and shout "That's my girl!" made her sick to her stomach, he didn't even cheer when Lydia scored a strike. Her thoughts are interrupted when Liam shoots a strange look her way, she just pretends not to notice it.

By the time the first game was done they all decided they were going to take a break and go get some food before they started the second game. They sat at a table and ordered some drinks, everyone was having their own conversations until malia stood up and announced that she was going to the toilet, she leant down and kissed stiles. Seriously, what was the need? she was only going to the toilet, it wasn't like she wasn't coming back.

"Oh my god, Lydia. what is that smell?' you reek" Liam blurts out just after malia had left

Lydia was really offended at first until she saw the look that Scott was shooting Liam's way warning him to shut up. Oh shit. By this point both Kira and Hayden have caught on but Liam hasn't

"I've been smelling it all night. it's like a chemosignal or something but I don't know what it is" he turns to Scott "Scott, do you know wh- OH" his face drops with sudden realisation. Lydia wants to run away, far away. Stiles, however, is still looking around incredibly confused at what just happened "what?" he says looking between Liam and Lydia "Liam what?" he says again. Liam lowers his head and looks at the ground."Liam, what chemosignal?" he says a bit more demanding this time.

"Jealousy" Liam murmurs quietly

Before stiles even has time to process this, Lydia stands up abruptly making a loud noise as the chairs scrapes across the floor. "Kira, I think it's time you buy me that food you promised" Lydia says while grabbing kira's arm and dragging her away from the table.

Once they're a safe distance away from the table, Lydia goes into full on panic mode "Oh my god Kira! I can't believe that just happened, what the hell am I supposed to do?" she's now hyperventilating "I'm gonna kill that little brat" Kira grabs her arms and holds her still.

"Lydia, you need to calm down okay? we'll just go back to the table and say that your mum called and you have to go home. That way you don't have to face Stiles and you can go home and think things through" Lydia has started to calm down now and she thinks this is a good idea.

"What about you? I'm your ride" Lydia says

"It's fine. I'll get a ride with Scott, he'll understand. Now go back to the table grab your stuff and leave as quickly as possible."

When she gets back to the table, Malia is already back. Scott has a concerned look on his face and Liam is shooting a very apologetic look her way, she knows it's not his fault so she smiles as if to say 'I forgive you'. She doesn't dare make eye contact with Stiles but she can feel him staring at her. She doesn't waste any time before she says "Sorry guys, my mum called I have to get home" she quickly reaches down and grabs her bag and starts walking out.

"Lyds, wait-" stiles says but she ignores it and just says "Bye guys" and walks out.

* * *

 

She's halfway across the parking lot when she hears stiles shouting her name. 'just keep walking' Lydia says to herself .

"Lydia wait!" just keep walking. just keep walking "Lydia I swear to god if you don't stop-" she's almost at her car when he grabs her arm and spins her around so she's facing him.

"Yes stiles?" she says trying to act as if nothing happened.

"Lydia, why were you jealous?" he says, she knows he already knows he just wants to hear her say it.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she says in a cocky tone of voice, she's actually really proud of the way she is handling this, especially when he is staring into her eyes like that, she's really screaming on the inside.

He sighs "Lydia. answer the question" now both hands on her shoulders.

she begins to turn around "Look Stiles I really need to get home and-" if she thinks she's getting away that easily then she's wrong

He spins her back around and cups her face between his hands " Lyds-" Lydia is breathing really heavily right now "I need you to tell me the truth, do you have feelings for me?" she can't move, she can't think and she definitely cannot speak. She just stands their paralysed staring into his eyes.

A bit louder now "Lydia do you have feelings for me?"

She doesn't want to say it. she regrets saying it but she can't control it and it just comes out "Yes stiles, of course I have feelings for you" she shouts "I'm in love with you for gods sake, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I love everything about you" she can't stop now "when you walk into a room my heart literally jumps, and when I see you with her, god you have no idea how much it hurts to see you with her. The worst part is I'm admitting this to you right now and I don't even know that you feel the same for me" she stops. She is now literally shaking "Oh my god, what am I thinking? of course you don't have feelings fo me you have a girlfriend. I can't believe I just said all of that, just forget I ever said anything" she's crying now.

She tries to walk away but he stops her again cupping her face in his hands, god she wishes he would stop doing that.

"Lydia you think I can just forget that? you just told me you loved me. The girl i love, the girl I've loved since the 3rd grade just told me she loves me and you expect me to just forget it? you're joking right?" Lydia thinks her heart just literally stopped.

"you-" her voice breaks "you love me?" she says tears streaming down her face.

He nods, smiling "I need to take care of something" he says then kisses her forehead and runs back inside.

She doesn't sleep that night, she can't stop thinking about how he told her he loved her and then just ran away. Does he regret saying it? maybe he just said it because he felt bad for her and he didn't want to let her down or embarrass her any more or maybe he just realised that he loved Malia more and that he shouldn't have said it. Her own thoughts drive her crazy all night and she doesn't get to sleep until around 5am. She wakes up in the morning to a text from Stiles.

**I broke up with Malia**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case you wanted to look this is the outfit Lydia is wearing: http://cdn4.gurl.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/howtowearcroptops14.jpg  
> stiles- http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb2sw6LhWy1rshr5to1_250.png 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it and please leave comments telling me what i did wrong and what i could improve on as i am new at this and would really like to get better, thank you


End file.
